


Fidgeting

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Surprise Kissing, True Love, Underage Kissing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Something is up with Lance and Keith is determined to find out what...and maybe do something about it too.Oneshot/drabble





	Fidgeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378135) by parfaitperi. 



Lance was fidgeting where he stood. For a long moment Keith tried to ignore him and just keep doing what he was doing but finally it just got to a point where it was distracting. He huffed and turned to him. 

"Is there a reason why you're just standing there fidgeting, Lance?"

Lance in turn blushed. "I-well, I--" he took a deep breath and then blurted: "I-I wanted to ask if I could kiss you!"

"Oh." Keith said. "Is that it?"

"Yeah..." 

He nodded. "Okay. Then ask."

"Can I kiss yo--"

Lance was interrupted when Keith leaned in and kissed his lips gently. He pulled away, expressionless, even though the blush had come back to Lance's cheeks once again. 

"Sorry, I interrupted you." Keith said. "Ask again."

"Can I--"

He kissed him again. 

"Hey!" Lance said, but he was grinning a little. "You just keep interrupting me so you can kiss me!"

Now it was Keith's turn to blush. It was a cute blush. 

"...I've been caught."


End file.
